Talk:Yahweh
Do we use captailzed pronouns when addressing to God? There is archaic captalized pronoun when adressing to God and Triune God in second person. RE: Yes we do. This is very important for several reasons both grammartical and spiritually. Grammartically it refers to God specifically not a "god" as we the term "god" refers to a celestial all powerful being. God Himself fits that description. I am not exactly sure if translation wise that is what He is called. I believe the Bible presents His "official" name as Yahweh (the God article used to be called that), but its much more common to call Him God in modern English. This is due to the Jewish never speaking the name Yahweh because it was so sacred (we don't need to worry now because we are not under the law) and so influences people modern saying "God". Spiritually it is important God is not just another "god". God should be the most important thing our lives and should be a capital "G" in our life, not a lowercase In Christ, Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat : You were asking about capitalized pronouns, which is different from capitalizing the "name" of God. It is hard to be consistent in typing the captilalized pronouns when referring to divinity. Even translations are inconsistent. The problem is, the original languages did not have capitalization. Context determinied the significance of the words -- even the pronouns when used (which is rarely). : Capitalization of pronouns when referring to God is a useful gramattical practice, though. It helps the reader in identifying the antecedant of the pronoun when there may be a doubt. Sometimes translators choose not to use this practice, and some use lower case in places where they interpret the antecedent as being different than God. Some confusion arises because of this. : In articles, it would be a good idea to use capitalization for pronouns He, Him and His in appropriate places, especially when context is unclear. However, it is not blasphemy not to do so. Care should be made to capitalize Father, Son, and Holy Spirit out of respect for the Name of God (YHWH). The Title Christ should also always be capitalized, as should Messiah when referring to Jesus. : As "SDS" said, referring to YHWH using a lower case is very disrespectful of the One True God. Any editor that makes that error WILL be corrected. : Grace, and Peace, : SouthWriter (talk) 01:28, September 14, 2015 (UTC) : Name of God I once came across an Assyrian/Aramean Christian who is now in exile in Australia. He kept insisting that God's name was Asher, the God of Assyria. He based this on Exodus 3:14 in the Aramaic. However he could just as well have used Hebrew! The verse tentatively could be translated: Elohim said to Moshe: I am 'Asher Ahyah' -- or I am Asher, I am (for emphasis?). 'Asher' has many meanings, and forms, in the Old Testament. It was awkward corresponding with the young man and we had to sever communication over it. The reason was that he considered the Abrahamic peoples to be apostates redeemed by Jesus, Yahweh had no significance to him. I think he said "Jesus" was from Yeshua (He saves) rather than Yehosua (Yah Saves). Here is the "name" he proclaimed: אֲשֶׁר אֶהְיֶה -- that is, Asher Ahyah. "Ahyah" means "I shall be." When God proclaims "I am Yahweh" the text most often uses "Ani" or "Ahki" While I stand by the name Yahweh, one has to pause at how "literal" we sometimes take the text. --SouthWriter (talk) 22:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The Only One True Name of God Is Not Yahweh so that The Only One True Name of God Is IEUE-YEH-WEH-YEHOWEH-YEHWEH as yewe(jɛvɛɪ\(jɛve) And Here Is The Truth.ProphetElijahHu (talk) 09:51, March 8, 2016 (UTC)ProphetElijahHu http://yehweh.org/pictographic-meaning-of-the-fathers-name-is-he-secures-breathing ::ElijahHu, see my response in the forum. And I am looking into the issue of "Asher Ahyah". A Child of God (talk) 14:24, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Persons Category Is it truly proper to place God in the category "persons"? I mean, He's too complex to be given a gender, so I think we can imagine He's too complex to be placed in a group of persons. - Uriel of God RE:There is a specific reason In the context of categories, the term "Persons" refers to not only People (humans), but other beings identified in the Bible, namely spirits. "Persons" is an umbrella for both humans and spirits. God is a spirit, and is a specific personal being, hence is a "Person" (singular for "Persons", not singular for "People"). God is without gender, but chooses to associate Himself as a man, because He is very well indeed overly complex to understand. This is not say that the Bible nor God is sexist, or treating man superior, rather men have a distinctly different role than the equal women. Categorizing God under this umbrella category was a matter of discussion when it was decided. Rather than use an umbrella for humans, and spirits like "Characters" that imply fictionality, the term "Persons" is the most correct term in referring to what God is. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator & Bureaucrat Question Shouldn't we pronounce it "Yehuwah" instead of Yahweh? ~ Ασήμι Αρνάκι Worthy Lamb, slain for the Lost. 16:41, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :The proper pronunciation of God's Name is unknown, and the pronunciation of "Yahweh" is accepted by many. It may be pointless to try to figure out the proper pronunciation because it is unknown, although I will leave it to others to decide if we should try. A Child of God (talk) 13:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Holy Spirit How come Holy Spirit redirects to here? He should get His own article like Jesus does. Any objections? A Child of God (talk) 14:14, September 21, 2016 (UTC) It's Tricky That is a valid point. It is a tricky in the sense of how God should be documented in His Trinity, yet one entity. Its been quite a while since this has been discussed and I think mainly the reason right now is that is is tricky (the sense is to say the Jesus Christ article has its own currently because it was an actual person indiviual, in addition to the Son of the trinity) on how to cover it. Its defintely something perhaps could have its own seperate article, but the Yahweh (The Father) article here itself still needs a lot of work. Right now the article content development is going by book (that helps us comprehensively cover those only in one book) rather than by major articles. Sooner or later there are some essential articles that need to be covered, but part of this is that while SouthWriter and I are busy writing specific articles, none of the other editors are adding on article sections; the area of the respecitve book. If you think this should be done let me know in Hangouts and I can discuss with South some more. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administraotr & Bureaucrat Hello everyone, the wikia format has changed since I was last here so I don't know if this is doable, but I was thinking that (in order to make this wikia easier to understand for non believers) we should make separate pages for the Godhead (Trinity), and each of its members. It could really clear things up for readers and make it easier to access. Does anyone have any thoughts on the matter? EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 19:13, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I like that idea. This page could be about God the Father, the Jesus Christ article is about God the Son, and we could have an article about God the Holy Spirit. That is what I had suggested above. Although it kinda has been put on the backburner. Editor }} 13:08, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello all, it's been a while since I've edited last but I have returned. There has been no objections to my idea above and so if nobody objects I will being working on it tomorrow. God bless. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 03:59, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : Cool. I doubt anybody will object as long as you do a good job at it. Once you start it I will gladly help out with it. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 13:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I am still a little unsure about it (I would like to see what our resident Bible expert and admin's suggestion). At this point in time we have the Jesus Christ article which not only covers the actual Man that is God-incarnate, but the person of the trinity "The son". Holy Spirit currently redirects here. I am not strongly opposed, but it seems your suggestion would say that biblical references of the spirit wouldn't be covered on this article's accounts but rather Holy Spirit. Again I am not opposed, nor am I praising it, I will bring forth this discussion to SouthWriter see what his opinion is. -- In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 15:59, February 21, 2017 (UTC)